Dances
by Mad-from-Madland
Summary: Je la regarde dormir et mon coeur s'arrête." Petit OS et grand Impossible.


**Titre : **Dances

**Genre : **Romance, Drama (Comment ça, "encore!" ?)

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être la nuit et l'imagination débordante. Et les pulsions qui me réveillent à trois heures du matin pour écrire des OS ridicules aussi.

**Rating :** T parce que, vous comprenez, ça pourrait choquer les pitis zenfants. (Surtout ceux à qui on apprends pas le respect).

**Pairing: **Suspens.. Mais ne fuyez pas, c'est pas un HGDM.

**Note:** Bonjour vous que j'aime :) .

**Remerciements:** À ceux qui sont là et à tout ceux qui me manquent. À toutes celles qui comptent, bien plus qu'elles ne le pense. Aux bienfaits de la nuit.

Bonne lecture ;).

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**DANCES**

_"And if you care, don't let me know, don't give yourself away." J. Mitchell_

Je la regarde dormir et mon coeur s'arrête.

Derrière la chambre silencieuse, loin du tic-tac de l'horloge et du murmure du vent, loin des battements de la pluie contre les carreaux glacés, loin des draps moites, les minutes lentement s'effondrent en petites gouttes maladroites et s'échouent au fond de mon corps emmuré.

Je la regarde dormir et le temps n'a plus d'impact.

Il ne peut plus me blesser, m'altérer, me tordre. La saison ronde de la nuit à repris son chemin sur mes terres ravagées, un regard vers elle et le temps, simplement, disparaît.

Je la regarde dormir et j'ai perdu mon corps.

Et je ne suis plus rien que ces yeux criminels qui courent le long de sa peau, capturent du mieux qu'ils peuvent chaque infime mouvement, ses ombres et ses lumières, sa palette, et le chemin pour me guider.

La lumière crayeuse en corolle sur le haut de son épaule, l'ombre violette dans le creux de son cou. Les petites taches blanches en flocons sur son front, en serpentin derrière l'aile de son nez, la lumière que je vole et celle que je devine. Et que mon souffle soit maudit d'être si puissant, si brûlant.

Ce souffle que j'aimerai tant éradiquer de ma poitrine. Comme cette nue qui monte en moi, et que je ne peux nier, noyant mon corps, et enflammant mes yeux.

Je la regarde dormir et plus rien d'autre ne compte.

Et le monde n'est plus monde, plus que silence et admiration, univers où ma chair n'est plus qu'un vêtement encombrant, mon corps un sac inutile abandonné dans les draps. Mes yeux et cette petite douleur crue sont seuls pionniers de ce royaume. Son corps est une élégie que je connais par coeur et moi j'aimerai...

Devenir ce souffle chaud qui effleure ses lèvres aux couleurs de l'aube.

Arpenter le rose de ses joues, s'accrocher aux cils ébènes et se laisser couler sur les pommettes hautes, y effacer la peine.

Toucher du bout des yeux, du bord du coeur, la ligne étroite de son nez, remonter le long de l'arc d'un sourcil froncé et cacher en son sein toutes mes latitudes

Unir mon regard aux boucles brunes, éparses sur le front blanc, plonger dans les reflets et leur confier toutes mes habitudes.

Reprendre mon chemin de croix à travers les ombres incertaines et aimer à tout prix ce corps imparfait, le redessiner tout la nuit.

Aimer ce corps pour lequel je me damnerai, jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à l'aube vaine.

Et cette pointe de chaleur qui s'accroît dans mon ventre, dans mes membres, fait tourbillonner ma tête.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je habitée par cette chaleur, hantées par mes pauvres chimères?

Établies là comme des habitants indésirables, si opiniâtres pourtant. J'ai bien essayé de les ignorer mais j'ai fini par les connaître puis les aimer - à la folie peut-être ? Ces habitants indésirables dont je ne peux désormais plus me passer.

À combien de temps remonte ma première nuit blanche ? d'années passées sans sommeil ? La première fois que j'ai suivi avec dévotion la courbe de son visage, exilée sur la blancheur laiteuse de sa peau ?

Bien plus loin qu'hier soir, lorsqu'elle s'est blottie contre moi pour regarder son film romantique.

Bien plus loin que lorsque son rire a éclaboussé la nuit, plus loin que lorsque ses larmes ont mangés ses yeux et qu'elle m'a serrée dans ses bras. Bien plus loin que lorsque j'ai admiré son visage aux traits emmêlés, à la pureté bouleversante, sans cacher la passion qui me coupait le souffle.

Bien plus loin que lorsque je me suis dit « Comment peut-elle ne pas le voir ? Ne pas le savoir ? ».

Et puis quand j'ai pensé que cela valait probablement mieux.

Mieux qu'elle ne sache pas que je donnerai tout pour n'être qu'une autre effluve à son parfum.

Mieux qu'elle ne sache pas qu'à chaque fois qu'elle gravait la marque de ses ongles dans la paume de ma main, lorsqu'elle la serrait si fort qu'un peu de sa chaleur semble subsister encore, j'aurais voulu n'être que cette main.

Mieux qu'elle n'ait pas vu que les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux n'étaient pas dues à l'histoire banale et ridicule de ces deux inconnus, mais dédiées à son profil, à ses yeux couleur boue d'hiver – Mon or, mon amour. Mon or - à sa bouche humide, à ses cils immense.

Elle, mon impossible rêve.

Bien mieux qu'elle ne sache rien.

La douleur remonte à plus loin encore, plus loin que la première fois qu'elle a embrassé mon frère sous les yeux médusé de son meilleur ami et qu'elle a semblé si heureuse. La première fois qu'elle m'a brisé le coeur en tournant vers moi ces yeux pleins de lueurs émerveillées, la première fois que je n'ai pas pleuré alors le sol happait mes pieds.

Lorsqu'elle posait sur lui ce regard tendre. Lorsque ses yeux pardonnaient, lui disaient « Ce n'est pas grave. »

Qu'ils lui parlaient comme ils me parlaient autrefois, lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une gamine et qu'elle n'était que la grande soeur que je n'ai jamais eu. Ces jours pluvieux ou je me recroquevillait sous mon parapluie, les yeux embués, me mordant l'intérieur des joues à m'en faire saigner. Lorsque je souhaitait de toutes mes forces que tout ça ne soit « Pas grave. ».

Pas plus grave que le souffle dans ma poitrine lorsqu'elle posait une main sur mon épaule. Ébouriffait mes cheveux. Me disait:

« Tu es à moi Gin'. »

Et que j'étais entièrement à elle. Déjà.

Rien qu'à elle, même lorsque j'ai osé embrasser Harry, et lui faire croire que j'étais sienne. Ces journées ensoleillée et notre quatuor, juste pour l'avoir avec moi, juste pour rester près d'elle.

Quand elle a murmuré: « Je me fous de lui, tu es à moi Gin'. » et que tout ce qui me dégrade et tout ce qui s'enfuit s'est rassemblé en un instant et dans mon corps et dans mon sang, est devenu son image. Une image que rien ne pouvait plus atteindre.

Lorsqu'elle m'a tendu la main à la fin du bal de fin d'année. Lorsqu'elle m'a regardé avec ses yeux qui se fichent de tout, de la guerre, de la mort, lorsqu'elle m'a dit:

« Notre dernière danse Gin, faut pas la gâcher ! »

Lorsqu'elle n'a pas compris.

Pas compris les larmes et le désespoir, pas compris l'alcool rendu dans les toilettes sales. Pas compris mes cris et mes insultes, pas compris lorsque j'ai envoyé Harry et Ron se faire foutre. Pas compris que je me suis débattue enfuie, pas compris lorsque j'ai voulu oublier le monde.

Pas compris. Elle, l'insupportable première de classe, elle, la fille la plus intelligente de l'école.

Elle, le rat de bibliothèque, l'intello coincée, la pucelle au QI exceptionnel.

Elle, la jeune femme timide, l'amie réservée, l'élève brillante, l'artiste.

Elle et ses yeux qui lisent à travers mon carcan de mensonges, elle et sa voix qui dénoues tous mes chagrins. Elle.

La fille avec qui j'aurais voulu danser toutes mes danses.

Elle remue doucement dans les draps. Elle va bientôt se réveiller.

Les premiers rayons me révéleront les quelques paillettes d'or qui brillent au fond des yeux marrons à peine ouverts. Elle me sourira et me dira:

« Bonjour ma Ginny. »

Alors mon cœur pourra recommencer à battre. Comme chaque matin.

Mais pour l'instant..

Je la regarde dormir et que crève le petit jour.

**o.O.o.o.O.o.o.o..O.o.o.o.O.o.o.O.o**


End file.
